Promise Rings
by BelieveInMagicalStories
Summary: Sometimes a simple date can turn out to be a suprise. I do not own the cover image!


**Promise Rings**

**I had this little idea of a one shot, honestly, I wanted to post it after I posted a couple of chapters of my Jelsa AU, but I'm still working on that. I hope you enjoy.**

It was a cold Saturday morning. Elsa was already awake. She didn't have much planned for the day. She wanted to stay in and read books all day, put her plans were about to change.

Elsa heared a familiar jingle. She looked over to her phone. _'I'm not in the mood, Jack' _she thought to herself. She quickly replied with a simple _Don't ruin my day Frost._ Of course, Jack knew this was coming. Elsa's phone started to vibrate and a Black Veil Brides song started to play. She rolled her eyes as she answered.

„What do you want, Frost?" she said, clearly annoyed.

„Since when are you so fiesty?" he smirked.

„Since you got my number and you keep calling me."

„Ha, well, too bad. Listen, I need you to meet with me at Starbucks." Jack said. He was obviously hyped about it, and no wasn't an answer.

„Didn't you get my text message?" Elsa snapped. Jack chuckled.

„I'm not going to, just please meet with me." he whined. Elsa rolled her eyes for the second time and agreed for this urgent meeting.

Elsa pulled on some sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt that matched her old convers. She did herself a messy updo, and just before she left the dorm, she shouted out to her sister:  
>„I'm going out Anna! Spear keys are on the shelf!"<p>

Elsa took her time. She gently pressed the elevator button whilst leaning on the edge of the wall. As Elsa waited, she had the time to read her book, until an unexpected friend tagged along.

„Hi there Queeny." Elsa felt a light slap on her arm. She looked over, annoyed even more. _'Great. This day couldn't get worse.' _she thought. Hans was smiling at her, waiting for the same reaction. Reality check Hans, you're obviously not getting it today.

„So...where you heading?" he had to start the small talk. There was a faint ding and both of them got into the elevator.

„To meet with Jack." Elsa said, pressing the parter button. Hans felt something grasp in his throat. He knew that Elsa and Jack were together, but he had strong feelings for the cold girl.

„Oh.." he mumbled. Elsa didn't want to continue this awkward conversation, so she got back to reading her book.

„So, what'cha plannin' for today?" Hans just couldn't stop. The signs were clear, Elsa didn't want to talk.

„Honestly, Hans, I don't want to talk now." there was the same ding sound and both of them went out of the elevator. Elsa headed to the double doors, as for Hans, he was going to the canteen.

„Well, see you later then." He waved back at her. Elsa lifted her hand and made a small movement, walking straight ahead.

It wasn't long after Elsa arrived at Starbucks. Suprisingly, Jack was waiting for her. As he saw her approach, he got up and kissed her cold and bitter lips.

„Mm, what chapstick did you apply today?" he smirked. Elsa blushed a bit.

„Strawberry."

„Well, from now on, it's my favourite." Jack said, leaning in for another kiss. Elsa kissed him back this time. She wasn't a very social person, but Jack was definatly a spark in her life. They've been dating for almost two years, just after they started college.

„Anyways, you wanted to see me urgently?" Elsa said, pulling herself away.

„Oh, yeah, let's go in. It's chilly out here." Jack put his arm around Elsa's waist and directed her into the building.

„Thanks tour guide, but I know how to get into Starbucks." Elsa snickered. They sat down at the table by the fire place, away from the windows. They took off their coats and hung them onto the back of their chairs.

„So, how's it going?" Jack asked, sitting down.

„I met Hans today by the elevator" Elsa replied. Jack was jealous, especially because he thought Hans was more attractive than him. He had strong feelings for Elsa, and didn't want to lose her.

„And?" he muttered.

„And nothing. I pushed him away." Those words made Jack feel a bit better.

„Good." He said, grabbing Elsa's hands. „I have a gift for you, just promise you won't freak out." Jack said. Elsa looked confused, but she simply nodded. He let go of her hands and took a ring out of his pocket.

„This is called a Promise Ring." Jack explained. „I have an identical one. If you accept it, then I'll be wearing it for the rest of my life, but you'd have to promise you'd wear yours too."

„Uhm, but what's it for?" Elsa examined the ring. It was very beautiful, made from real silver.

„It's tradition in my family. If you love someone and trust them with all your heart, you gift them with a promise of eternal love. That's the Promise Ring." Jack said. Elsa's heart started to flutter.

„And is this ring for me?" She asked shyly. Jack nodded.

„Elsa, will you become my eternal love?" He said, holding up the ring. Elsa blushed.

„Of course, Frosty." She took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. „Now your turn." Jack pulled out an identical ring from his pocket and slipped it on.

„I love you, Icy."

„I love you too, Frosty."

**I hope you enjoyed that simple one shot. It went pretty fast, but that's because it's late and I wanted to get it up. ALSO, this is my story, and honestly, I didn't know about Promise Rings until I googled it, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and this is my little story of what the Promise Rings should/do stand for. :)**


End file.
